Daddy, Daddy
by wizard muggle
Summary: "Daddy, daddy, put down the sky and play with me!" Zoe-centric freeverse, in 2nd person. "Daddy, daddy why don't you love me?" "And you melt into the stars"


**A/N: Hey! So I actually am publishing another free verse! *cue applause and wild** **cheers***

**M****e: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Anyways, this is about Zoe Nightshade and her life. Would she actually call Atlas, 'Daddy'? I honestly don't know, but since we don't know too much about her past or her thoughts I took some liberty here. Oh, and it's in Zoe's second person point of view!**

**T for some cursing.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy, and remember: ME NO OWN PJO!**

**Dadd****y, Daddy**

You remember

when you were little

playing with your older sisters

in your \garden/

L:A:D:O:N

would

breathe out

_100_ *golden* tongues of F^I^R^E

{one for each head}

and you would =shriek=

and g i g g l e

and :;hide;: behind the older girls

Everyday you would climb

U#P

the steep, rocky p-a-t-h

to the barren mountaintop

where your _d__addy _holds up the sky

and you'd w#a#t#c#h

the

**DARK~S~W~I~R~L~I~N~G**

mass press down on him

as he struggled to keep it away

from the

{EARTH}

and you would

_askbegplead_

***_daddydaddy put down the sky and play with me_***

and he would

_wince_

and explain that

_darling-daddy-can't-just-putdown-the-sky_

and you would ask _why?_

and he would say

_because-it's-daddy's-punishment-from-the-evil-gods_

and you wanted to KILL the gods for making your _daddy_ suffer

{_because when it came to your daddy hurting, immortal didn't mean shit}_

* * *

><p>And then you grew older<p>

and you v*o*w*e*d

that _oneday_ you would free _daddy_

of his curse

you visited him l-e-s-s though

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

the

**heavyheavy**

sky

just kept getting **heavier**

and it made _daddy _cranky and irritable

and when you tried to talk to him like you used to

he **R*O*A*R*E*D**

and spit _vile_ curses at you

and you

rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaannnnnnn

/away\\\\\\

tears _s~w~i~m~m~i~n~g _in your eyes

but you can't cry

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

if your sisters saw you

they would t^o^r^m^e^n^t you

_endlessly_

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>daddydaddy why do you hate me<em>***

and he'd scream it at you that you were

**no-good**

_**st**__**upid**_

_**and the reason he was under the damn sky in the first place**_

[_Later on you learned that you weren't, he just wanted someone to blame, _

_but that couldn't erase centuries of hating yourself for hurting your daddy_]

but all you wanted was for him to say

_i-love-you-it-wasn't-your-fault-don't-cry-daddy's-so-proud-of-you-sweetheart_

but all you got was anger and hate and bitterness

* * *

><p>And you grew resentful<p>

{_why did daddy love your sisters more than you?_}

what were _they_ that _you _weren't

because by now you looked identical

and you were the one who always visited him

who tolerated his violent outbreaks and raging

and you'd tell him all of your accomplishments

_the first time ladon let you scratch his head_

_when he finally let you feed him _

_when you killed the lamb yourself _

_all the stories you learned (and in each one the gods were the bad guys)_

but you didn't tell him because you still loved him

you told him because you wanted to prove to him that

you. weren't.

**W;O;R;T;H;L;E;S;S;**

and your talk of taking revenge on the gods

STOPPED

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

s.o.m.e.t.i.m.e.s

she thinks they did the right thing

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

s.o.m.e.t.i.m.e.s

_daddy _really did seem crazy

* * *

><p>and then your <em>safelittleworld<em>

**B^L^E^W^U^P**

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

_he _came to your beautiful garden

[_which didn't seem so beautiful compared to him_]

because he was _sososososo _h|a|n|d|s|o|m|e

and _he_ talked to you like you were an

e=q=u=a=l

not like _daddy_ or your sisters

and you

**F**

**E**

**L**

**L**

for _him_ right away

**hard**

and you thought you were *_inlove_*

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

_he _promised you that he'd help you escape and marry you

so that you'll never want your _daddy's _acceptance again

and all you have to do is help him

and you're so *_inlove_*

that you a_g_r_e_e almost immediately

and so you make a plan

and he e,x,e,c,u,t,e,s it

_perfectly_

and now _daddy's _back under the sky

and your hero has his prize

and you're both racing out of the garden before

L:A:D:O:N

awakes

and you reached the exit

...

but he was

_gone_

and you were

_confused_

?where's your hero?

the one that promised he'd take you away

_and he didn't return_

and _daddy _was bellowing curses towards

Z&E&U&S

and his son

and his damn traitor daughter

and then your sisters have materialized in front of you

and they've _banished _you

and you're c;r;y;i;n;g

_sososososo_ **hard**

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

your name's been wiped away from history

and no one will know of you

and now you're all

A_L_O_N_E

and you're crying over _him _and _daddy_

***_daddy_**_**daddy don't make me go away i only wanted you to love me**_*****

and you could hear him in your head

chuckling

and he told you

_love-has-no-place-on-the-mountain-of-despair-child_

* * *

><p>And all of sudden <em>she's <em>there

looking 12 years old

and she explains her little immortal _posse_

and you realize maybe not _all _the gods are bad if she, too, recognizes that

**..**

and so you join

and you rise up through the ranks

and now you're her faithful l~i~e~u~t~e~n~a~n~t

with a *_fancysilvertiara_*

and you try to forget but you can't

so you create a new family

a family that

**loves** you and is

**proud **of you

and time speeds up

[time always goes by fast for immortals]

oh, and languages change and you just can't keep up

and then you meet the other boy

* * *

><p>P*E*R*C*Y J*A*C*K*S*O*N<p>

he says his name is

you've heard of him

{_of course you have; who hasn't? He was suspected to be the child of the prophecy after all!_

_but then the daughter of **zeus** came back and now everyone's confused_}

and when you see

T;H;A;L;I;A

again

you want to shout out that you were right about boys and she was wrong

{_how's love working out for you now, grace?_}

but you restrain yourself

because her _bestfriend_

[the hopeful]

just went flying off a cliff and is gone now

and everyone's mad at Percy

(_he deserves it though, cause he's a_ **boy**)

but you do see the look of anguish on his face as he screams for them to look for the girl

and you know

_she'll never join the hunters_

but you'll take

B|I|A|N|C|A

instead

because she's a powerful demigod,

even if she hasn't been claimed yet

then Lady Artemis leaves

and you're heading off to that

stupidcamp

and time speeds up

* * *

><p>you arrive<p>

and whoop their asses in capture the flag

and you have that d~r~e~a~m

[more like _nightmare_]

and Apollo's stupid -mummy- pays you a visit

and all you register is

"titan's curse" and "perish by a parent's hand"

and you

k-n-o-w

this will be your last quest

but you lead it anyways

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

you _need _to find Artemis

and you select your companions

{_and you can't let the boy come, because you've seen his sword, _

_and you know you can't fight next to it_}

but fate just loves to torture so

of course

he was d+e+s+t+i+n+e+d

to come on it

and now every time you see his bronze blade arc through the air

you feel a million little shards of ice

fly into your h.e.a.r.t

and you'll fight alongside him

but you refuse to be _happy _about it

and he says 'the general' was in the museum

but he can't be

because _daddy's _holding up the sky

and now

B|I|A|N|C|A

is d#e#a#d

and you feel guilty because you pushed too hard

asking her to go on this quest with you

b,u,t

the buy is torn-up too

he believes he should have dies instead

and you think maybe he should have

but at the same time you're kind of glad he lived

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

maybe he isn't as bad as the other heroes

but he's still male

(and so you have to hate him)

* * *

><p>and time slows down because you're home again<p>

of course you're sisters are hardly welcoming

and your little dragon isn't so loving

and a titan palace is forming on the mountain top

but it's home

and you're almost happy

but then you're

_sweetsweetdragon_

lunges at your

...

friends

and you have to save them

so you take the hit instead

and your side is

B

U

R

N

I

N

G

up

and you can f#e#e#l the p-o-i-s-o-n

working it's way into your blood

and you're weakening

but you

s-t-a-g-g-e-r

up the well-worn path

{_worn by your footsteps from centuries past_}

and _daddy _is up there

but he's not holding up the sky

_Artemis _is

and for the first time ever

you feel h^a^t^r^e^d

for _daddy_

and then two others appear

{the traitor and Percy Jackson's friend,

the w*a*n*n*a*b*e}

and you realize the traitor is the one

who bound Artemis and forced her to

take the sky

and then you see

T;H;A;L;I;A;S

face and it's ashen grey

and this is

_not_

the boy she knew

[_but you knew it was in him, because it was in all boys_]

and then the daughter of Zeus is flying at him

screaming insults

and it's

S&W&O&R&D

versus

S/P/E/A/R

and _daddy _comes at you

but Percy Jackson is in front of you

and he's blocked the blow

[_and you don't know what surprised you more; _

_daddy trying to hit you or a boy trying to protect you_]

and time speeds up and Percy's under the sky

and Artemis is flying at _daddy _repeatedly

and you step in to protect her

W!H!O!O!S!H!

your arrow hits _daddy_

* * *

><p>and everything's blurry now<p>

b/e/c/a/u/s/e

_daddy _hit you

and the poison's still burning

and _daddy_ hit you

and you hit your head **hard**

because _daddy _hit you

you watch as

L#U#K#E

[the traitor]

falls off the mountain

and

A:N:N:A:B:E:T:H

looks devastated as he falls

and Percy has put _daddy_ back under the sky

and the poison of Ladon

and the poison of _daddy _not loving you

{_why daddy? why?_}

has wormed it's way into your heart

and everything's black

and you're

/S~C~A~R~E~D\

and you hear Artemis whispering condolences

into your ear

and you still can't see people

but everything makes sense now

[_it must be because you're on Hades' door_]

and you want to tell

P*E*R*C*Y

that he _will _be the prophecy child, the hero

(and a good one at that, not like H^E^R^C^U^L^E^S)

and you k-n-o-w that

T;H;A;L;I;A

will take your place

{L#U#K#E C#A#S#T#E#L#L#A#N has shattered her h.e.a.r.t. into

a m~i~l~l~i~o~n pieces}

and you k-n-o-w that

A:N:N:A:B:E:T:H

can't choose

[and you want to tell her that percy loves her and luke doesn't]

and you know you're

g_o_i_n_g

{_because the stars are *shining* bright in your =eyes= _

_again_}

g_o_i_n_g

{_because now all you can think of is daddy _

_and even after all he did; even after he killed you; _

_you still /forgive/ him_

_and you still want to k-n-o-w_

***_daddydaddy why don't you love me,_**_ **too?**_*****}

g_o_n_e

{_and you melt into the stars_}

**A/N: Awwwwww... this one made me sad. I'm working on a few more oneshots and freeverses right now, so watch out for those!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
